32 Days of Gumlee
by jimfinitemoriarty
Summary: I have to take a short hiatus from TYoH, so I will be uploading little one shots and/or drabbles to satisfy my readers. One per day. I hope you enjoy.
1. Stick it to me, Sugar Pop

"**Stick it to me, Sugar Pop"**

**A/N: **_This is a little greaser gumlee one shot I thought of while in Florida. I used slight inspiration from Bad Little Boy for one part._

His boots beat heavily against the linoleum floor. With each step Barnaby felt his heart beat faster, aching as the older man walked past him. The air blew around them both as he pushed the doors open, making his raven hair run wild. The younger sighed. The greaser hadn't even showed him a passing glance.

He headed outside, hoping to catch one more glimpse before he sped away. He found him leaning against his cruiser, talking to _his _friend Fionna. _What the hell. _Now, he wasn't jealous or anything. Fionna was an amazing girl. She was spiffy and feisty and not afraid to be a tomboy, and everything he wished he wanted. She had been pining for him for two years, but now it seemed the bad boy himself had her affections. It made him furious. How could he stand there, with his unruly locks and crooked smile, and talk to a _**fourteen **_year old, and not him? Was he really that much of a geek? I mean, he often avoided the sock hops and Sadie Hawkins' dances, and definitely steered clear of the T-Bird's hangout at the diner. But, that was only because he didn't want to embarrass himself, or worse, get beaten up. So he stayed home building his model rockets and practicing piano- Oh god. He's the _**definition**_ of geek.

He shook his thoughts away, heading over to where the two talked. The sex symbol looked up at him, his smile never wavering. "_Oh, hey." _

Barnaby faltered, almost melting on the spot from that deep, rumbling voice.

The young girl cleared her throat. "Ahem."

He gulped and grabbed Fionna, not bothering to say anything for he felt he'd sound as if he struck puberty again. She grumbled and pulled away. "I'm talking to Marshall, Barnaby. Leave."

That struck a nerve. Not only did she not want him here, she called him by his _dreadful _first name in front of the hottest guy in school. "Uh, alright!" He squeaked, no longer feeling confident. Just as he started to leave, a leather arm snaked around his waist. "Fee, me and.." Marshall paused, giving the younger boy a devious look, ".._Barnaby, _have some catching up to do. Run along. I'll see ya 'round." He winked, making her blush but run off disappointed, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind. Once she was out of sight, Bubba breathed a sigh of relief, but when it finally occurred to him that he was in fact standing in the school parking lot next to a _god _he began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa man, you okay?" He asked, patting a very red teen on the back.

The younger pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded. "I just..need..m-my inhaler." He choked out, gripping the sleeve of the greaser's jacket. Marshall panicked and grabbed at the teenager's bag, almost ripping open the knapsack in search for Barnaby's medicine. Once found and returned to him, he practically sucked the poor thing dry.

Once he felt he could breath again, he wanted to curl up and cry. The past five minutes have been as embarrassing as Daisy Jaredson wearing suspenders and culottes to a football game in fifth grade.

The elder boy waved a large palm in front of his face. "'ello?"

"S-sorry you had to see that." He coughed, turning pink by the second as he found Marshall still staring at him.

"It's fine, cutie." The greaser grinned widely. "Say, do you need a lift home?"

Barnaby wheezed. He looked back in the direction Fionna left, before answering.

"M-maybe. Oh and about earlier um," he bit his lip. "You c-can call me Bubba."

The nineteen year old opened the passenger door, gesturing to the seat. "Sure thing."

.

.

.

Bubba slid out of the car and muttered a thank you, before heading to his door. In a matter of seconds he was spun around and glued to Marshall's lips. The seventeen year old, with a burst of courage, pulled the man closer. After realizing they had to breathe, the younger pulled away. "W-well, Goodnight." He blushed madly, his lips slightly swollen and bright.

"_Night, Suga' Pop."_


	2. Through the Looking Glass

_Through the Looking Glass  
_

It was raining, Marshall thought absently as the raindrops danced elegantly across his skin with such grace and ferocity that he had only seen one other time.

With Bubba on the ballroom floor.

.

.

.

.

He gripped the prince tight, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He was trying not to make a complete mockery of himself, but it wasn't working. The pink male in front of him smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on the back of his neck. The Vampire King realized that Barnaby was in fact the female in this moment, which under any other circumstances he would have chuckled. But now, here, with only a paper thin separation of clothing and soft breath tracing his collarbone, he couldn't _think _straight. This was evident in his waltz, seeing how he had stepped on the prince's expensive oxford's more times than he's been alive. "Marshall, you need to relax. You'd never see me woo Fionna with moves like _yours._"

Oh. Right.

To think he had forgotten there wasn't a chance in hell Gumball would be his. The only reason they were doing this was because the King lied and said he had gone and gotten himself a _girl _and he was a tad rusty on the dance floor. What **else **was he supposed to say when he had found out Fionna and the prince were _together. _And by golly, if he wasn't as jealous as ever. A soft, bubblegum hand shook his shoulder slightly. He looked up, locking eyes with the male and silently praying to Glob he hadn't said something out loud.

"I was only kidding. You simply need to work on your footwork and posture, alright?"

Marshall nodded and pulled the teen close, breathing in deep. "_Could we work on the tango now?" _He whispered, his voice deepening as he unconsciously blew on the younger's lips. They quivered, almost going unnoticed by the vampire. "O-of course, Marshall Lee," he stuttered, "..of course."

.

.

.

.

As he dipped Fionna, in a stunning- no, hideous blue gown flowing around her ankles, for what seemed like the hundreth time, the Vampire King couldn't watch any longer. He pushed away from the window of the castle, stamping down on his now white corsage, glaring at the impression it made in the mud. _Why did you even come? You knew it wouldn't of made a difference anyway._

He wiped the hot tears from his cheeks, making a fast getaway to the forest.

.

.

_Like a creature of the night, he is gone._

_Like a broken hearted lover, waiting up until dawn._

_And when his heart breaker returns with a fight,_

_He is off again, into the night._

_**A/N: Surprisingly, despite this being a sad and unrequited love type of Gumlee oneshot, I rather enjoyed writing it and how it turned out. Enjoy.**_


	3. Coming out

"**Coming Out"**

_**A/N****: These are multiple oneshot/drabbles in one on how Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball came out to different people as well as each other. Periods in separation mean time lapses, and ~0~'s mean new drabble.**_

Gumball twiddled with his thumbs nervously as he awaited Peppermint maid to awaken him. The truth was he hadn't slept long enough to be woken. In fact when he had risen and walked to his mirror, the bags under his eyes sagged more than the Ice Queen's bosoms. He shuddered at the thought. Breaking away from that thought he heard the door creak accompanied by a squeak from his most trusted adviser. "Are you awake sire?" She asked, not yet peaking in, in case he was undressing.

"Y-yes, Peppermint. But could you join me for a moment? I need to speak with you."

The candy woman could tell from his voice that he was ridden with anxiety, so she decided to play good cop for the day and think before she spoke. Sitting down on the bed next to him, she threw a smile his way. "What is bothering you, my dear?"

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Well, Peppermint Maid, I first and foremost need to address that you are more than just a maid to me, you are my mother figure and most trusted friend. I would wish that you can promise you will always love me no matter what I am about to tell you."

She gaped at him, reaching up before slapping him upside the head. "YOU WENT TO TIER FIFTEEN?" She screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud, but still ear-piercing.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his bubblegum temple. "You've been speaking with Cake, haven't you?"

She looked down, ashamed slightly. "I may have, spoken with her a few times per say."

He chuckled. "Well this makes it a lot easier to say now. Peppermint Maid, I've been feeling for a while that I may be different from other guys. I am pretty positive that I, future king of the Candy Kingdom, am homosexual."

Her stripes practically ran away from them in embarrassment for the prince. "Barnaby Benjamin Gumball! I have known you were gay since the moment I laid eyes on you." She grinned and let out a small giggle.

~0~

"Come on Marshall, you can do this. It's just Fionna, your best bud." He muttered over and over again, ready to bust down the tree house door and tell his friend a secret he'd been harboring for months. Years, maybe? "Just tell her man."

"Tell me what?" She asked suddenly, her head popped out of the doorway at him. He would've fallen off the house if he hadn't been able to float.

"Glob, Fionna, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed. "Well, if I had one."

The adventuress smiled and pulled him inside. "What's up?"

"Uh.." He trailed off. 'Um, well ya see.."

"Just get out with it. Ya givin' me the heebee jeebee's." Cake muttered.

_Hiss. _"Shut it kitty. This is important." The vampire ran a hand through his hair.

"Globdammit, Fee, I like dudes."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Yeah, and? I like dudes too. They're algebraic."

He slapped a hand to his forehead, sighing in exasperation. "No! I mean, ugh, I _like like _them."

"Oh."

The blonde blushed as red as a tomato, turning to stare at her sister. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Cake, will you explain this to me later?"

"Sure, babycakes."

The King groaned and floated out, mentally noting to keep his secrets to himself next time.

~0~

_"Oof."_

The prince rubbed his head thoroughly as he recovered from his fall. He looked over at the other recipient of his clumsiness, blushing when he saw Marshall. The Vampire King grumbled slightly as he got up, grabbing the bubblegum boy's hand and aiding him up.

"I'm terribly sorry Marshall Lee. I hadn't meant to knock you over. I was actually just going to see you." His voice softened by the end of his sentence, making it harder to hear if it'd been anyone but the vampire.

"It's funny, heh. I just came to see ya too."

They both stood there awkwardly, wondering how to process this information.

"We could go to my room, if you'd like. I'd rather have private setting for what needs to be said."

The nineteen year old winked. "Aw, Bubba. If you wanna fuck, all you gotta do is ask!"

Prince Gumball was mortified. "I would appreciate if you'd reign in your vulgar comments!"

.

.

"So what's it ya have to tell me Gummy?"

The pink male bit his lip, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Marshall, I know we're not necessarily friends.."

"We're not?" The vampire asked, genuinely curious as to why he thought that. Sure, he teased him a lot, but he's so easy to mess with.

"Um, well, I suppose we are. Anyway, I want to inform you that.." He paused, unsure of his wording.

"Go on."

"Marshall, I want to inform you that I have come to terms with my sexual orientation. I am most definitely positive that I am as homosexual as they come."

Lee was silent for a moment, until he suddenly let out a chuckle and then couldn't control his laughter. "Oh haha, _that's _a good one. And to think for a second I actually thought you were serious." He pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"This isn't funny! It was hard for me to tell you. I am not in the least bit joking you jerk!"

The vampire froze. "Oh bubba! You silly thing. I just found it odd that YOU of all people actually had to come to terms with it. It's harder for the rest of us, ya know. Not everyone can be as flamboyant as you."

Gumball broke out into a smile, until he ran over Marshall's sentence again.

"You..y-you.."

"Like dick? Hell yeah."

"MARSHALL!"


	4. A Toxic Perspective

"**A Toxic Perspective"**

_**A/N:**** A kind of dumb fic based off of "Toxic Valentine" by All Time Low, and "New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco. If you haven't heard those songs, go listen! Anyway, sorry for the lame title. BTW, It's Marshall's pov for like 3 seconds in the beginning.**_

Barnaby Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom wasn't always the _perfect _prince every one expected him to be. Of course, he must of forgotten about those days. The days he spent writhing underneath me- Well, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

.

.

.

"Alright, Alright everyone. Settle down. This is my last song of the night. I wrote it two years ago about an ex-lover who always had a stick up his ass, but one day put down the halo and hooked up with me. The rest is history. He's a royal pain, but he's cute so I'll let it slide. This one's called Toxic Valentine." Marshall addressed the crowd, smiling. He was mentally searching for Gumball, but he knew the cookie cutter prince wouldn't show up here if his life depended on it. So he opened up his mouth, and sang.

" _He's got a target painted on his back,_

_And keeps a list of the qualities a good boy lacks."_

He could've sworn he saw pink hair.

"_Sex and white lies,_

_Handcuffs and alibis,_

_He lays his halo on the pillow where he sleeps.._

_His heart beats red wine, My toxic valentine_

_Lays his halo on the pillow that used to be mine."_

He wiped sweat from his brow, continuing with the song.

"_I'm not the type, to forgot or to bury my head._

_Just take off your wings,_

_they could never get you quite as high as I did,_

_And you know it."_

Once the song ended and he thanked everyone, he walked off stage. The crowd raged on though, cheering his name. He sighed softly. _An encore, I suppose._

He ran back out, signaling the crowd only one more song. "You guys win, as always. I'll play one more song. It's still the same old boy, just, a _different perspective_ on him." The vampire winked at the crowd.

"_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin.."_

As he sang, an unlikely visitor moved closer to the stage.

"_..maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me."_

When Marshall Lee finally looked down and spotted his old flame, he instantly turned red. Out of all the times he could've seen Bubba again, it had to be now, when he was singing about them getting it _on._

He tried not to focus on the pink male as he sang the next line.

"_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?"_

As if the prince couldn't get any darker.

"_Stop there and let me correct it._

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_and I'll admire your expensive taste"_

He threw in a sultry hip swivel that drew the fans mad, The King even thought he saw Bubba swoon.

"_More to the point, I need to show_

_How much I can come and go_

_Other plans fell through _

_And put a heavy load on you_

_I know there's not more that need be said_

_When I'm inching through your bed_

_Take a look around instead and watch me go.."_

After ending the song, and the crowd thinned out, he locked eyes with the candy prince. Barnaby motioned for him to meet him backstage, so he followed like a lost puppy.

.

.

Suddenly, there they were. One knee pressed between Bubba's legs, and their lips colliding angrily. When they pulled apart, Marshall trailed his lips from the bubblegum boy's collarbone to his ear, sighing in content.

"_Can we fast-forward 'til you go down on me?"_

_**A/N:**** So, to clarify the beginning is just Marshall stating this to all of you. I realise you may think that's like telling you this will be smutty, but it's not really. Just many innuendos from the song and from stuff. There will be smutty drabbles/oneshots later on. Sorry if this sucks, goodbye.**_


	5. Secrets

_**A/N:**** Omfg, I am so sorry! I left my computer at home and didn't feel like writing gay fanfiction on my grandfather's computer so I'm updating now. You will get 3 oneshots today. One for Friday, one for yesterday and obviously today's. :) Enjoy.**_

"**Secrets"**

Their finger's were wrapped together tightly as a sign of promise as they leaned against opposite sides of the old maple. The moon cast their silhouettes across the ground, catching every rise and fall of each chest.

"You swear on your life these words will never leave the forest, Bub? Pinky swear?"

"I royal promise."

Marshall smiled, his teeth glinting under the light as he let go.

"When I was 12, before I stopped aging, I stole a cat from the pet store and hid it in my room. When my mother found him, she stole his soul and threw his carcass into the street. I cried."

Barnaby gasped. "Oh Marshall, I'm so sorry!"

The vampire shrugged, fiddling with his fingers in embarrassment. "Your turn."

"Peppermint Maid told me that when I was 5 I wanted to be an interior decorator, so I used all my crayons and markers to create a mural on my wall." He blushed.

The elder royal laughed.

"I actually used to hate strawberries."

Bubba moved from his spot, sitting right next to Marsh. "I never would've guessed." He paused, thinking. "I love your music. Even the dark lyrics are beautiful." He smiled. "Macabre is the new sexy, as some of your fans might say."

The King rolled his eyes.

"Your maid terrifies me sometimes, with that evil glint in her eye."  
Barnaby covered his mouth to keep from giggling. "I do not like Fionna."

"I don't either. Well, obviously like like."

"Obviously...uh, sometimes I sneak out to see Drag shows."

"Bub, you sure you aren't gay?" He joked. "Hm,...I like dudes."

"..So do I."

"Oh,well that answers that question.","Uh, I'm terrible at baking."  
"That's no secret, Marshall."

"Okay, fine." He glanced down at his shoes." Um, I guess one of mine is, I'm not who you think I am, as cliche as that sounds." He looked over at the bubblegum prince. "I'm not as mean-spirited or as dumb as I act. It's just a facade so I don't get hurt."

"Hurt by whom?"

"Everyone."

"I hate to make this game serious, but I would never hurt you Marshall. I consider you a good friend of mine, and I think being the heart breaker does preserve you from heartbreak, but it does create a very lonely life." Bubba returned the vampire's gaze.

"I know that. But it's hard to stop when everyone you've ever cared about has either died or rejected you."

The pink male's eyes softened, and he gave the vampire king an 'I wouldn't' look. He took this opportunity to take the other's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I-"

The nineteen year old stared at their hands, waiting patiently.

"I love you, Marshall Lee Abadeer."

The vampire cracked a smile, leaning over to kiss the prince.

"Pinky swear?"


	6. I love you, Lover

"**I love you, Lover"**

Marshall Lee's hands were Barnaby's favorite part of his lover. And with good reason, too.

They were large, masculine hands with a freckle on the left thumb that looked like a rocket. His fingers were long and useful, able to move quickly with ease up and down the neck of his guitar, or into Gumball's well, um..

They were calloused from years of playing. When pit against the prince's soft skin, they were like heaven. Marshall was heaven.

But, the male can't leave out the other parts of his vampire that he loves. Picking his favorite body part had been like picking a favorite child: nearly impossible.

The bubblegum boy loves his boyfriend's eyes. They're a rich caramel brown on most days, unless his demon eyes decide to join the party. Which in that case would make them red. They're both beautiful sides of his lover.

His voice.

Deep, alluring, and husky.

"_Oh Barnaby." The vampire whispered passionately, moaning in the royal's ear. "I want you." His voice was particularly breathy in this moment as he grabbed at Gumball and pressed against him._

Prince Gumball adjusted himself rather noticibly, trying to rid himself of the hard on that was growing rapidly by the second. He couldn't help it. He missed his Marshall, and thinking about his body brought half unwanted cravings.

Suddenly, a creak came from his window and he turned, coming face to face with a naked abdomen. He looked up, seeing a wet-headed Marshall staring back at him. "Hey baby." The vampire reached down and ran his thumb across Bubba's lower lip, causing it to tremble slightly.

"Seems you have a little problem. Well, not _little.._ Should I help my prince?" The King purred.

He was at a loss for words. He just nodded silently and spread his legs, awaiting a touch that was long overdue.

.

.

.

As they lay together in the aftermath of sweat and tangled bedsheets, the nineteen year old laid a kiss just under the base of the prince's ear.

Maybe what he loved most of all, was Marshall himself.


	7. Anchor

"**Anchor"**

Marshall was not, wasn't ever, and will not ever be, Prince Gumball's anchor.

He most certainly does not hold the prince at night.

He does not kiss him. He does not reassure that everything will be alright.

He does not love him. He does not tell him so.

No, Marshall is not his anchor. And so Barnaby watches him go.

_**A/N****: Hell yeah, who is excited for a unrequited love from Bubba drabble? Lol, I actually (just like Through the Looking Glass) love this unrequited love drabble. It's algebraic. They seem to come out better than my in love ones, in my opinion. Let me know what you think! :) **_


	8. Unspoken

"**Unspoken"**

Marshall smiled as PG came back into the room, kicking his feet as he floated over the edge of the royals couch. "Sorry for that brief interruption, Peppermint Maid needed my assistance."

_Ever the gentleman, _He thought.

"It's fine." He whispered as the prince sat down across from him. There was an eerie and long silence that followed, causing both to twitch nervously. Neither spoke.

Gumball twiddled his thumbs. "Well Fionna's a very nice girl." He said nonchalantly.

_Why I can't be her?_

The vampire looked up tiredly, speaking almost as if he was startled the prince even spoke about her. "Oh...uh yeah, sure is. Everything I could've ever wanted."

_Sure ain't you though._

"yeah..isn't your anniversary coming up in a few days?" He asked. _I don't really want to know._

_Shit. Really? _"Mhm." Marshall nodded.

They stayed quiet for awhile, dreading the inevitable. Marshall just wanted to run away, from Fionna, from Gumball, from everything. Barnaby just wanted to curl up and cry.

"So I guess I should head out." _Ask me to stay._

"You're right, Fionna is probably worried." _Stay._

The nineteen year old placed a hand on his old friends shoulder, desperately craving to hold him tight, but this is all fate would allow. "Goodbye, Barnaby." _I love you, Bubba._

"Goodbye, Marshall." He said looking down at his shoes.

_I love you, Marshall Lee Abadeer._


End file.
